Life's Surprises
by NihonShipper
Summary: This is something I'm just doing for fun. Break away stress from school ya' know?
1. Chapter 1

Brought Together

Over in Alfea,our friends the Winx Club are having lunch."Argh,I hate being a senior fairy. We have to sit through more lectures than the Juniors." said the fashion crazy, blonde Stella."Stel you're lucky you even get to still go here, you are twenty and logically you should be in a regular all time working fairy."said the always logical Tecna."Well,at least we have our Believix to show off during our presentation for powers today."said their always hopeful friend Bloom."Yeah,my new music powers are off the chain." said their music loving friend Musa."Plus afterwards we have free time, you guys can go on your dates and I can channel my magic to contact Nabu."said the dance loving Aisha, who recently lost her boyfriend, trying to save Queen Morgana."Nah,I don't have free time I really have to work on my spells."said the new member Roxy."Hey,'s up? You haven't said anything about quintuple dating."said Stella. Flora's face dropped. She placed her hands on the table and laid her head on them."Oh,that's right,Helia died last week on a mission. Flora's been mourning ever since." said Aisha."Yeah and her taste in music changed, she borrowed all my Evanescence and Skillet albums and placed some other depressing songs on her iPod."said Musa."She still has her winx though, at least she won't be totally depressed."said Bloom." Actually Bloom, at the rate things are going in about five days Flora won't even come out her room." said Tecna."TECNA!!!!"cried all the girls, but Flora. Everyone stared." We have to cheer her up she can't be like this for too long." said Roxy."Attention students," said ,the cruelest teacher in Alfea."Today we will be having visitors, coming from a far away place on earth. These boys are from Dueling Academy in Japan and we want to give them a nice Alfea welcome." All the boys walk in, and all the girls stare. "Boys introduce yourselves." directed . First step up was our over confident, buddy Jaden. " Hey girls, what's up. My name is Jaden Yuki and as of now your all my friends." he said with a huge smile that made Flora look up and giggle. "Huh? Girls Flora is giggling." whispered Stella. "What?Really?"whispered Aisha and they all looked Flora's way, she was indeed giggling. The next boy stepped up not quite a brave as Jaden, but just as cute. "H-Hi fairies my name I-is C-Cyrus and I'm happy to meet y-you all." he stuttered looking at Flora's way, he blushed while she smiled. " These boys are going to eventually get Flora completely out of her sulk." said next boy stepped up his crystal blue eyes staring over at the winx table mainly at Aisha. " Hello everyone my name is Aster and I can't wait to learn more about you." he said. Aisha stared and blushed. Next up was the way full of himself Chazz. "Hey I'm Chazz,don't start a fight with me if you know what's good for ya." he felt tingly, she liked introduced himself next and told everyone about his best friend who died Ace. Last to go up was Cyrus's brother Zane. "Hey I'm Zane and I'm telling you now I don't make friends." he said. Flora got the same tingly feeling when meeting Helia as she stared at Zane. Zane stared back wondering why she stared at him so passionately. "Okay girls, go get your free time." said the girls got up walked to free time. Flora walked looking down at her feet, she ran into Zane. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry Zane." she said. "Humph." he responded. She got up walked away from him really fast. " That was soooo embarrassing, but why am I so embarrassed. Do I like him?" she asked herself. She answered to herself yes. "Oh,great I can't like anyone else I'll just end up being hurt again." she said. She sat down by a tree and started writing a poem while magically growing a white lily. My white lilies are growing with ease, the little petals float with the breeze. The small white petals will soon bloom with stars. Like my long gone love it will go very far. She realized she had just wrote another poem about Helia when Cyrus started walking her way with Jaden. "H-hey there. I'm Cyrus." "And I'm Jaden." they said. "Hello I'm Flora. I'm the fairy of nature." she explained. " That would explain the growing lily." said Jaden. "He he he." she giggled making Jaden blush. " So uhhhh have you met the other guys yet?" asked Jaden. " Well, I didn't meet him, but ran into Zane." she said. "Oh well, we gotta we'll be sharing a room with each of you girls the...Winx Club right?" " ya.".

Okay tell me how you guys like it.

Tell me who you think will be in who's room. Bye 8-p

I will upload a new chapter every two days Kay^-^


	2. Chapter 2

_Roommates_

_"I wonder who I will be roomed with out of the guys?" wondered Aisha. "You wanna be paired up with Aster don'tcha?' asked Musa. "Yea, kinda." she answered." Well it's time to see." said opened her and Tecna's door, Flora opened her and Bloom's door, Stella opened her door and Aisha opened her and Roxy's and Aster were in Aisha\Roxy's dorm. Zane and Cyrus were in Flora\Bloom's dorm. Axel was in Stella's dorm and Jaden was in Musa\Tecna's dorm." Flora!""Hey Cyrus." she said.'Oh no Zane is in my dorm.' she thought."Hello,welcome to our dorm." she smiled at Zane."Thanks."he responded."Flo,we need two more beds.""On it." she said."Hmmmmmmm." she chimed. Vines grew into the form of a bed, Bloom magically made a mattress and spreads appear and the beds were done. "Cyrus your bed is across from mine and Zane your bed is across from Flora's." "Kay" said Cyrus. "Oh! Bloom our Believix presentation." "Right. Girls can you hear me?" " Yea." "Let's go! Winx Believix!" With lot's of movement and flashing lights and fairy dust the girls were in Believix form. "You guys will be okay on your own right?" asked Flora. "Yea we'll be fine." said Cyrus. "Kay see you at 6." "6!" "Yea we have other classes afterwards. Bye." said Flora as she and Bloom used the transportis spell to get to class. "Cyrus," said Zane "Yea,big bro," answered Cyrus "Do you....like Flora?" "Well...yea I like her as a __friend, but__ which like do you mean?" "The other one." "Well...yea I love her, she kind and sweet and beautiful," Cyrus went on.' Him talking about Flora this way angers me. Why?' "Cyrus stop." said Zane." Okay, but why's you ask? You like her?" "No reason and I told you I don't make friends so I DON"T like her." he said. Zane left the dorm and went out side to look at the afternoon sky. Flora came out to look at the sky to her part of the presentation was over so she left to get some fresh air. She spotted Zane and decided to follow what Chatta her pixie said when she first met Helia.*FLASHBACK* Talk to him Flora, This is your chance to tell him, trust your heart.*FLASHBACK END* 'Trust my heart' she told herself."Ummmm Zane can I sit with you?" she asked." Sure." he said. "Well it's a beautiful afternoon." "Yea" 'avoid eye contact' he told himself trying to keep up the -I-don't-need-friends- image." Zane, I think...your really cool." she said. He felt a blush coming on so he looked to the right.' why am I blushing?' he asked himself." Zane?" she asked concerned why he suddenly turned his head right." Thanks, I think your nice." he finally responded."Huh?Oh the-thank you." she responded."S-so you still duel. You think you could teach a fairy how to duel." she asked." I'll try to make it easy for you." he said. He whipped out his duel disk and showed Flora the works." Okay know grab a card." he said." Now place it side ways for defense mode, backside up to play it face down and face up to attack." "Kay" she grabbed a card just a Zane was moving his hand, their hands touched. Flora's heart skipped a beat and Zane felt the same tingly feeling Flora felt earlier just looking at him. They were frozen looking at the unmoving touching hands. Flora moved first placing her hand on her chest. Zane took his back in awe." Sorry" they said in unison. They both looked up into each other eyes. Flora's soft olive green eyes looking into his gray cold but with a little softness eyes. She leaned forward, he leaned forward, she slowly half-puckered her lips, he closed his eyes, she closed hers and they leaned even closer and kissed as the sun left and the moon arrived. They kissed for a sum of about twenty seconds when Flora broke ,suprised,got up and ran back to the dorm duel disk still on his arm. Flora sat there frozen,happy and proud. She hadn't let her shyness get the best of her. She got up and followed Zane's foot steps to the dorm. She came in, Zane was asleep(she thought) so was Bloom and Cyrus. She decided to pack it in, she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep._

_Ano... tell me what you think. _


	3. Questions that need answering

Questions that need answering

Flora finally dozed off. Zane waited to make sure she was asleep. He listened very closely to her sleep, her breathing matched his. He was finally sure she was out. He got up and went over to Flora's bed. He watched her as she slept. His heart beating very fast. He gazed at her, he finally learned the emotion love. His heart gave a lurch and it caused him great pain."Errr."he moaned. Then suddenly his heart gave another lurch but this one made him pass out. He landed on the floor with a thud which woke up Flora. "Huh? Zane...Zane!" she cried. She got down and place her head on his chest she listened to his heart. It was beating very very fast.' Zane' Flora thought to herself." Let's go winx believix." she whispered. She was in her believix form."Believix force of nature heal his heart." she said placing her hand on his chest. The spell didn't work well, his breathing was still heavy and he was still pale. "I'm going to have to...take off his shirt." she said hesitantly. She slowly and quietly pulled off his black shirt revealing his chest."Believix force of nature heal his heart." she tried again, it worked. Zane's eyes fluttered open, he was staring right into Flora's soft, worried olive eyes. She began to cry" Zane!" she cried as she hugged him. He was a little embarrassed that she hugged him with his shirt off. He hugged her back. " Zane you passed out and your heart was beating faster than my Speedix wings." she said letting him go. " It's my heart condition, I guess I got too excited." he said. "Okay, you really need to get some rest. "she said. They both went back to bed. Bloom woke up to see Zane's shirt by Flora's bed and felt traces of Believix in the room. 'What happened last night?' she asked herself. She waited several hours for everyone to wake up. "Morning everyone." she said. " Morning Bloom." said Cyrus and Flora. Zane got up but he wasn't in the mood for good mornings. Flora looked Zane's way to see if he was any paler than last night, he wasn't. 'That's good' she said to herself. They all got up, got dressed and went to breakfast. Flora and Bloom sat with the rest of the winx, Cyrus went to go sit with Jaden, Axel ,and Aster. While Zane and Chazz sat by themselves." Flora, why was Zane's shirt on the floor by your bed?" asked Bloom."Uhhhh..." she said dumbfounded. " Well, well, well looks like Flora and Mr.' I don't make friends' hooked up." teased Stella. "Flora it is so illogical for a fairy to date a duelist he can't even fight." said Tecna. "Yea, I might be crushin for Aster, but at least I still kinda date a specialist." said Aisha. " He's probably weaker than Mirta and she's so freaking weak." said Musa. " Guys if Flora likes him then she does. Don't worry Flora I support your love all the w-"said Roxy before she got cut off "Flora you should just dump him he's weaker than Mirta, and he's not even that cu-" " SHUT THE F*CK UP STELLA!!!" cried Flora, but only the winx could here her. "I love Zane and he loves me, at least I don't judge him by popular stats. You judged Brandon because she's a squire. I'm done with you!" she shouted. She got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Zane looked up at Flora as she stormed off, then shot Stella a dirty look. He got up and followed Flora. " What the?" said Chazz as he looked over at the winx table and met Roxy's worried gaze. Both looked away the girls giggled. Zane followed Flora all the way to the garden, then he grabbed her wrist, " Flora what's wrong?" he asked she turned around and Zane saw she was crying." M-my f-friends disapprove of y-you and m-me dating. They said your weak and everything and that made me upset. I feel like you and Roxy are the only two I can talk to." she said as she flung her arms around Zane and cried on his shoulder. He held her and consoled her. Then they shared their second kiss. Jaden just so happened to be walking around campus and saw them kissing. It made him mad, he ran off with fury in his eyes.

A\N does Jaden love Flora and did Flora actually say F* u like.^-^


	4. Zane vs Jaden

Zane vs. Jaden a fight for Flora's love

Jaden kept running, trying not to think about what he had just seen. He was furious, he tried to calm down but it was really hard. He was in love with her and he knew it. He tried to calm down , he didn't want Yubel to take over, he knew she would scare or possibly hurt Flora. Zane broke their kiss realizing Jaden just ran off. Flora noticed too, " I'll go check on him." she said, then she chased after Jaden. "Jaden! Jaden! JADEN!!!" she shouted. She kept walking she nearly walked the whole perimeter of the campus before spotting a red vinyl jacket that was Jaden's Slypher jacket. " Jay? Are you alright?" she asked. He looked her way she saw sadness in his milk chocolate eyes. " Yea, I'm fine just surprised." he said trying to smile. "Surprised about what?" she asked. Jaden shook his head, Flora was still confused." Why won't you tell me I'm your friend remember?" she said. He shook his head again, Flora became flustered. She moved so that her face was up to Jaden's "What's wrong Jay?" she asked he blushed and decided to tell her. " I..." he stuttered, he didn't want to tell Flora he loved her."Jaden, lie to her." said Yubel. 'No way, I can't lie to her.' " Would you rather have your heart broken if she shoots you down?" '...' " I thought, so lie to her." she said." I... need help adjusting to this school, like all the magic and fairies and stuff." he lied. " Oh... okay I'll give you a tour later okay I have classes in ten minutes, okay?" she smiled. " Yea." he answered. Flora ran off to Zane and Jaden stood their, until Yubel broke the silence." See? Now you have a date with her after classes." " It's not a date it's a tour." " A tour with the GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS." " It's still not a date even if she is the girl of my dreams." " Whatever you say." " It's NOT a date!" " Okay, okay I'll stop, just don't get frustrated if Zane just so happens to be walking in the hallway or I'll make sure your "tour" turns into a date." " Wait what are you gonna do with my body." "He He, that's none of your business" " Wha- It's my body it's all my business!" "Better stop yelling people are coming. So long." said Yubel. Jaden walked off to Flora's dorm to go talk to Cyrus. " Hey, Cy." said Jaden. " Jay, what's up." " Nothing much you?" " Well... my brother is dating the cutest girl in this school and Flora's teaching me how to grow Irises see?" he showed Jaden the lavender buds on a very long stem." In about three days they with be fully grown and I can make a bracelet for Flora." he said. " Hey, can we change the subject?" Jaden asked. " Sure, um...Oh! The Winx girls invited us to the Red Fountain summer festival, Musa and the other will be playing in their band." he said. " Cool." " Yea they switch every time so Flora and Musa will be singing Stella and Bloom will be playing the guitars, Roxy will be playing the bass, Tecna the keyboard and Aisha the drums." " Awesome, I can't wait to here them play." said Jaden. Okay I'm telling you know their convo get's rrrreeeaaalllyyy boring. So, let's go on to the Winx girls classes." Okay girls we're going to on convergence again. Channel all your energy into something you all enjoy." said Professor Palladium. " Okay." said the girls in unison. They focused all their energy into one of their favorite songs. Oh I don't know what it is but their's something flowing through me and it feels like magic. Everyone in the classed cheered and clapped to the song and the girls got an A+. Chazz was walking in the hallway when he ran into Roxy. "Oh sorry Chazz." she said." It's okay, here." he extended his hand Roxy grabbed it and pulled her up. She tripped on her shoe lace and ended knocking over Chazz and herself. She was on top of him, she blushed his face was still in shock." Uh... I'd better go." she said, she got up and ran all the way to flight training class. Chazz got up and watched her run, her pink hair following her with every frantic step. He loved her, but he didn't know it. When classes were over Flora was giving Jaden a tour of the school when, wouldn't you know, Zane was walking through the hallway." Hi sweetie." she said, then kissed on the cheek. Jaden got upset, " Um Flora I left something in the dorm I'll be right back ." she handed him a Oreisis Mlikalis. " This flower will help you find me where ever I am." she said " Thanks" he said. He took the Oreisis Mlikalis and followed Zane. He found him. "ZANE!!" he shouted " What to you want Jaden?" he said. Jaden punched him in the face. Zane got really upset them. He kicked him in the gut sending him flying backwards. " What's your problem Slypher Slacker?" " Your my problem I love Flora and your the only thing keeping me and her apart." " Well, if you want her your going to have to kill me." " That's what I intended to do." Jaden kicked Zane in the face. Zane punched Jaden in the face and gut again making him cough up blood. Jaden staggered and Zane slashed him in the chest his duel disk. Jaden fell and didn't get up. Zane said, "It's over your not strong enough to take Flora from me." and left. Jaden got up clutching his bleeding chest. "O-Oreisis M-Mlikalis take me to F-Flora." he stuttered and the flower transported him to where Flora was. " Jaden?" she said. He coughed up blood again and passed out. Flora saw he was bleeding through his chest, this was too much for her believix to handle, but maybe Loveix will work." Winx Loveix." she said and was soon in her Loveix form. " Jaden, this might be a little cold, but it will patch you up nicely." she said. Her powers activated and the slash in his chest was gone and his eyes opened. He looked up Flora was smiling. " Oh thank Arcadia your okay." she smiled, then she hugged him." What happened to you? " I got mixed up in the wrong kind of fight." " Well be more careful Okay." " Kay." Flora took Jaden back to Musa and Tecna's dorm. " Be careful" she said, then she kissed him on the cheek. " Night." " Night." Jaden closed the room door, satisfied with the kiss he had just received.

Yay!!! Finally Three pages of work!!! Hands Cramped Eyes heavy. Done for now. BYE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Jealous Zane?

After healing Jaden, Flora decided to nurse him in her dorm until he was back to his normal bubbly self. " Feeling better?" " Yea a little, my chest still really hurts." " It might feel like that for a while, but don't worry I will be by your side until you are completely healed." " Okay, thanks." " No prob." she said. Jaden turned to one side and winced," Ow." he said. " Jaden careful you'll open your stitches." she warned. She took off the blankets, and saw Jaden was bleeding through his bandages. "Oh, Jay your bleeding." she said. She started changing Jaden's when Zane walked in. He saw Flora unwrapping Jaden's bandages revealing his bare chest. "Flora?" he said "Zane. Hi sweetie, I'll be nursing Jaden in our dorm for a few days, he got seriously hurt fighting someone. There. Oh! Zane me and the girls have to rehearse can you watch Jaden until the concert starts?" " Sure." he said. " Love you, see you at the concert." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "So, is this what you wanted. Pathetic." " What?" " You know what I'm talking about, you only fought me so I could seriously hurt you and Flora would get all your attention." " What?!?! You think I fought you for this? Your wrong." " Like hell I am you love my girlfriend! Let's get the record straight, you stay away from her I won't kill you." he said and left. Jaden stared at the floor sitting up. He thought about what Zane had just said. " Come on Jaden don't let this guy scare you as far as it goes she's all yours." said Yubel. " I dunno Zane seemed pretty heated about Flora just taking care of me." " Heh! he doesn't scare me I can handle him." she said. "Jay! the concert's starting." said Cyrus." Let's go!" he said. They rushed over to Red Fountain and stood in the front of the crowd the girls were starting. " Alright you guys today our lead singer id gonna be my girl Flora! We'll be singing " Magic in My Heart." Ready?" said Musa. Flora started singing. "Ohhhh oohhh oh. Lonely mountains and tragic spells, forbidden potions from haunted realms. Seize the stardust light years apart, feel the dragons that'll rip your heart. I faced them all and I survived to get right here as you arrived and when I heard your voice and song I knew I finally belonged." singing in unison:" now I know we'll never part, cause' your magic lives inside my heart now we'll always be together cause your magic lives inside my heart forever." back to Flora "and ever." she sang and everyone cheered. "Thanks everyone said Flora. She saw Jaden and smiled she was glad he was up and moving. Zane looked up to see she was smiling, but not at him. He looked around to see who she was smiling at and he saw Jaden in the front row and Flora was looking dead at him. He grimaced, turned his heel and walked away. Flora looked up to see him walking, she wore a worried expression and hopped off the stage. She followed him, trying to keep up with his fast, but graceful strides. "Zane, wait! What's wrong?" no answer." Zane!! What's wrong." still no answer. "Zane, ANSWER ME!" he just kept walking. "ZANE!!!" he kept walking. "ZANE,WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" he stopped and turned around, Flora saw he was upset, he was trying to hide his blistering fury from her. "Zane, what's wrong?" she asked again. "Jaden, Jaden is my problem, ever since he got um.. hurt you two have been getting really close." " Zane are...are you...jealous?" "... I don't know I've never felt jealously before, but if you'd rather be with Jaden-" " He. Zane...he...I don't want to be with Jaden." "I'm not sure if I can believe you." "If I wanted to be with Jaden would I do THIS to you." she said. She place her hands gently under Zane's jaw line pulled his face close to hers," What are you-" he started, but Flora was to quick, she kissed him. Her tongue locked with his, he couldn't resist, he used one hand to grab the back of her head and used his other hand to grab her waist. They stopped for a short time and started again and repeated. They continued the tongue\lip-lock kiss for about three minutes when Flora finally broke the very romantic kiss. "I love YOU Zane not Jaden." she said. He was looked at her as she said those words. He bent down and swept Flora off her feet," Whoa... oh Zane!" she said happily. It was official Flora and Zane belonged together.

Kay Bye!


	6. Yubel Takes Charge

**Yubel takes charge**

**"I believe you." he said, putting her down. You may be wondering what happened to everyone when Flora jumped off the stage. Well, let's go back to then.*Flashback to previous chapter* Flora hopped of the stage and followed Zane. Jaden along with everyone else watched her go. "What the?" said Jaden, he started following Flora. "Jaden, where are you going!" asked Cyrus from back at the stage. "I'm going to find Flora! Something is wrong!" he shouted. He kept chasing her, but making sure to keep a safe, unnoticeable distance. She stopped abruptly in front of Zane, he stopped just a few feet behind her, he ducked behind a tree. He overheard every word Flora said and shouted. He was anxious to her Zane's problem, then he would finally figure out why he got so mad when Flora to care of him. "Jaden-Jaden is my problem." he heard. 'What?!?!' he thought to himself. 'I'm the reason Zane gets so upset.' "Duh...I could've told you that. You are such an idiot." said Yubel. ' Well I didn't expect it don-' "Shhh... Jaden look." Jaden turned a little just so that it look like his head was poking out of the tree. Jaden saw the ever longed kiss that patched up the couple's gap. Jaden stared in awe. He turned around and walked away just as Zane was picking up Flora. 'Damn him' thought Jaden. "Wow. I would've never think Zane and Flora would hook up. She seems so sweet and he's so... dangerous." said Yubel. ' I really don't care Yubel.' "Yes you do cause I'm zipping really fats through that wall that keeps me away from your soul." 'What?!?!' "and I'm over." Jaden Said no more words he just stood still. His eyes changed from chocolate brown to red on the left and teal on the right. "Now it's my turn." said Yubel, but with Jaden voice and body. "Yubel don't do anything to her okay." "Feh..This is my body at the moment and I'll do whatever I want." she said.*Flashback end* "Oh Zane I see Jaden over there, you want me to tell him or should you?" "You go ahead I'll be watching." "Jaden! I have some great news." she shouted running to Yubel. "What is it Flora?" she said in a unusual menacing tone. "Zane and I are officially to-" she started, but as she parted her lips to say "together" Yubel leaned in and stole a kiss on the lips. Flora broke it and smacked her, Zane saw what had just happened, he rushed up there. "Ouch. You could've given me a warning." said Yubel. "You could've told ME that you were going to KISS me Jaden."said Flora. "Jaden your a sicko, you want Flora that bad I said you'll have to go through me." said Zane and then he and Flora walked away. "You should thank me." she said feeling Jaden's horrified expression. "Thank you for what!? Now both Zane and FLORA hate me!" "Don't worry enough time with Zane, Flora will wise up and ask you why you did it and you say you had a nervous twitch." "What kind of f***ing idiot would believe that?" "Flora, would although she's not an idiot, but she IS a great kisser." "YUBEL!!!" "Kidding, kinda." she said. "Here take your body back, give Flora two weeks, alright." she said. Jaden eyes reverted to the original chocolate brown. He had a feeling that Yubel has a bit more tricks up her sleeves.**

**Remember posted every two days. ^-^ **


	7. Cyrus must know

Cyrus must know

Jaden walked back to Alfea feeling a bit more than a little bit down. He didn't want to lie to Flora when she finally comes around to ask him about his actions, but he didn't want to expose Yubel, if he did he thinks Flora would think he was crazy. He was almost at the main gate when he saw Cyrus. "Jay, what happened to Flora when I came back she was walking with Zane, and she was half-asleep." he said. Jaden looked up at his best friend and pondered a minute. 'Should I tell him the truth' ' or should I take Yubel's advice and lie.' He thought for awhile. Then he smiled and shook his head. " Sorry bud, but I'm wiped out from all the running I'll tell you as soon as I can." he answered and headed off to his dorm. Cyrus looked back at Jaden and was curious why he didn't want him to know whatever it was he was talking about. " I'm gonna follow him to see what I can dish up." he said and followed Jaden to Musa and Tecna's dorm. He stood behind the door, the girls where sound asleep, Musa listening to soft rock and Tecna cuddling her PDA. Jaden was (supposedly) talking to himself. "Why didn't you lie to him? Although I give you an A for handling that situation" said Yubel. "He's my best friend I could never lie to him." said Jaden. 'Tell me what?' Cyrus wondered. "Well he would listen right?" "What would I say? Oh hey Cy, guess what? The girl both you and I are in love with is dating YOUR brother! Isn't that "great" news?" he said. 'WHAT?!?!?!?!' thought Cyrus, mystified he walked to his dorm. Flora was asleep Zane was too. Cyrus sat upright in his bed, staring back and forth at Zane and Flora. 'Why couldn't all three of them tell me.' he said. He turned on his phone and was hit by a buzzing wave of text messages, they ended after one minute, the last message coming from Flora. He opened it, HEY CY IT'S FLORA I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT ZANE AND I ARE OFFICIALLY TOGTHER.*Flower Love* he read. He was happy that he could at least trust one person he was still mad at Jaden. The next day arrived pretty quickly, Cyrus was up all night thinking about how Flora a sweet, innocent fairy could date Zane a cold, heartless duelist. He decided to drop it as he walked to the breakfast hall, he saw Jaden there, Jaden gestured him they're designated spot, but Cyrus ignored him, he sat at a table far on the left away from Jaden two tables away from the Winx girls. "Hey girls? Where's Flora?" asked Musa messing with her food with her "Bass Boom" spell. "Well, she's probably walking in with Zane." said Bloom messing with Kiko under the table. "Bloom, that's totally illogical Flora would never go against us. We don't approve of that Zane fellow or Chazz. Speaking of whom where is Roxy?" asked Tecna. The door swung open and the girls stared. Flora was clutching Zane's chest as they walked in together, Roxy's waist was being held by Chazz as they walked in together and Aster kissed Aisha on the cheek before going to his table. Flora kissed Zane on the cheek before going to her table and Roxy did they same." Hello girls." said Flora and Roxy in unison. "Ummmm Flora, Roxy why are you dating people we didn't approve of?" asked Bloom. "What?" said Roxy. " We didn't approve of them and your dating them." said Bloom. "Just because your the leader doesn't mean you can choose who we date your not our mother." said Flora. "But Zane is....umm... well.... umm...." said Stella "Und Chazz is....uhhhh....well.....how do I put it..... he's.... um...." said Tecna. Flora and Roxy slammed their hands on the table and shouted in a voice that only the girls can hear. "Just because you may be stronger than us doesn't mean we have to listen to you! We can date whoever we want!" they stormed over to different tables. Flora went to sit with Cyrus and Roxy went to sit with Chazz. "Hey Cy what's up?" asked Flora." Ah, nothing Jaden and I just needed some space." he said "Don't even get me started on him" she said. She glared angrily at Jaden and he stared back bewildered.

Okay I know pretty weird ending, but I had no idea what to type afterwards.


	8. Unexpected guest

Explaining Jaden's actions

'Why is she staring at me like that?' he wondered. She turned her head to Cyrus, he stared back questioningly. "Why shouldn't I get started on him?" he asked. "Okay, so you know your brother and I are together right? As soon as I told Jaden he kissed me, LIPS TO LIPS!!!" she cried. Cyrus stared at her and she stared at him, she for once had fury in her olive eyes. He waited until she calmed down a little and then he spoke." He is a pretty big jerk, " "I know right, but at least he's better than my so-called "friends" " she said making air quotes and glaring at the winx club. Flora looked up and she had classes now. "Bye Cy I've got classes see you at 4." she waved, then left with Roxy. Jaden texted Cyrus and he had no choice, but to answer other wise it was going to stay on auto-ring." CY WHAT"S UP? WHY DIDN"T YOU SIT WITH ME TODAY? %Duelist-in-the-makin%" he texted back " WHY DIDN'T YOU WANNA TELL ME ABOUT FLORA AND ZANE? AND WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" "I KNEW YOU LOVED HER AND I DIDN"T KISSER!" "THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR......... WHAT?!?! YOU DIDN'T KISS HER! DO U HAVE AMMNESIA?" "NO, U REMEMBER YUBEL RIGHT, WELL I GOT MAD ENOUGH THAT SHE CAME OUT AND SHE KISSED FLORA WHILE SHE HAD CONTROL." "SO,U DIDN'T DO IT." " NO I WUD NEVER IN MY LIFE CY." "SORRY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU SEE YOU AT THE SPECIALIST"S PARTY." They stopped. Cyrus looked up and smiled at Jaden, they nodded. The winx girls where talking, with Flora and Roxy included, about the party. "They said there is going to be a special guest." said Stella excitedly. "I wonder who it is." said Flora as they went to class. Over at Red Fountain, " Okay, dude you'll be in your old dorm until the party starts and when Sky comes to get you, you come out." said Brandon. "Yes." said the special guest. Later on, at the party. "Bloom, may I take you to the dance floor?" "Of course you can future King of both Sparks and Eraklyon." said Bloom. "Come on, schnookums why can't you tell me who he is?" "Cause' it's a secret Stel." he said. Musa and Riven were listening to each other's playlists. Flora and Zane sat together at the table closest to the door. "I wondered who it is?" she said. "No one that can take you away from me. I hope." he said. "Zane I love you." she exclaimed. Brandon stood up on the pedalstal and announced "Listen up everyone, Sky is getting the special guest," he announced and everyone erupted in a buzzing mess. "Here he comes." said Brandon. As soon as the door opened the winx girls gasped and stared at the open door. "It's impossible." said Tecna. "It's unbelievieable." said Bloom. "It's..."

Cliffy!!!! Who do you think it is? I know who it is.

Sorry this was so short but I'm get knots in my sholder hunching to type on my laptop.


	9. Party

The unexpected guest

Everyone (By everyone I mean the winx) stared gasping, then Flora burst into tears. "Helia!!!" she cried and ran up to hug him, still crying. "Hi Flora, I missed you." he said. "I thought you were dead, the guys said you didn't make it." "I didn't make it back with them, but when I was stuck in that fire realm a family took me in until I was strong enough to go back on my own." "I'm glad your back." "Flora, are you dating him over there the one glaring at me?" he said staring at Zane." Yes, but who told you I was dating." "Sky." "Oh... Helia I thought you were dead and now your here... I don't know what to do." "You could start with this." he said and he kissed her. She melted in his arms, and Zane was heating up. Zane got up and walked away, Flora heard his footsteps and broke the kiss, "... Helia I have to go check on him." she said and went to check on him. Helia greeted the winx girls with a warm smile, while Flora checked on Zane. " You know if you still love him you could've told me." he said " I already said I love you Zane." " Prove it." " How can I you won't even take my word." " This will prove it" then he kissed her. The kiss went on, they fell on the ground, the kiss still went on, I'm pretty sure you know what this is leading up to, so let's give them some privacy. " Helia, how did use survive? My PDA said that the heat would kill you within an hour." said Tecna. "Well, fire nymphs took me in, and protected me from the dangerous fire." he said. "Okay, guys the party's over, see ya." said Brandon "Bye, Helia." chimed the Winx. "Bye girls." he said. He went up to his old dorm and stared out the window. He was happy to be back, but was a little worried that Flora was dating someone else. "In fact, is she still out there they must be out in the court yard." he said, then walked to his window which gave him a perfect view of where are lovers were getting it on. Helia saw them, his face horrified, they were in the nude doing...you get the picture. "She must really love that guy, he has to leave." he said fiercely. The next morning came quickly, Flora was asleep in Zane's arms, he was completely awake and smiling. The only thing covering both of their bare bodies was Zane's black jacket. "Ahhhh... morning sweetie. Is that enough prove?" Flora asked. "More than enough." he answered coolly. " Let's get dressed and go back to Alfea" she said putting on her bra and skirt. " Yea." said Zane, putting on his shirt and pants. Once they were dressed Flora used the Transportis spell to take them to Bloom's room. "Flora.. where were you and Mr. Cool over there." she asked, Flora opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly she felt sick. She ran out the room to the restroom, Bloom followed very worried obviously. While in the restroom, Flora was throwing up for about 20 seconds, she was scared, she opened the emergency kit she wore around her skirt and opened. She took out the pregnancy test and took it. "Flora...are you alright? It sounds like your throwing up." she said. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Flora screamed. Bloom backed up as Flora came out of the restroom, pregnancy test in her hand. Bloom stared at it and hugged her best friend, "Are you?" "Yes!!!!" "Awesome!!!." she squealed. Flora ran to her dorm and smiled at Zane. "Zane...I'm pregnant." she said. Zane sat up and stared at Flora in awe, Cyrus fell off his bed, twitchy with shock. "What?! How do you know? Did you take-" "Yes, I did in nine months we're going to have either a fairy or a duelist." she said. Zane got up and left the room, Flora looked ahead worriedly. "Zane, what do you mean you can't be with Flora anymore? We've still nine months before we have to return." said Aster. "That's the thing I can't be here for nine months...something is going to change my and Flora's life if I stay." he said. "What's gonna happen?" "I'm going to have a son or a daughter." "Dude!!!! You HAVE to stay she needs you to be there with her while..ahem... she has the child. Omigosh your gonna be a dad!" said Aster. "I just don't think I can handle it." Zane said. Flora sat in her room rubbing her soon to be child filled belly. She looked up and wondered what Zane could be doing, "Maybe... he doesn't want his child." she said, putting a hold on her rubbing. She was scared, she didn't want to raise a child on her own.

Okay, running out of ideas help!!


	10. Chapter 10

Things happen for a reason

"Girls!!! I have awesome news." cried Bloom to the Winx Girls in the courtyard. "What? " said Tecna. "Flora... is pregnant!" she said. "With who's kid?" asked Aisha. "Do you have to ask? It's Zane's" "No way, ugh I don't want to be a godmother to his baby." said Stella. "WE DO!!!" chimed the girls. Meanwhile in Flora's dorm, "Zane, what do you mean we can't stay for the full nine months of your trip?" she asked. "It's...I have a friend waiting for me there." "Oh, well hopefully you'll come back to see our baby." she smiled. He forced a smile and went off to the courtyard, Flora looked at her plants by her bed and was still unsure if Zane would want their child. "Things happen for a reason Zane," she said, "We were meant to be together." she stood up and went to the courtyard. Flora was walking when she ran into Jaden. "Flora, I'm sorry about that. It was...this other side of me called Yubel that kissed you. Sorry." "I forgive right now I have to focus on two people Zane and Rose or Yusei." "Who's Rose or Yu... wait and? Does that mean your...?" "Yes, I'm pregnant." "Congrats, you and Zane will be awesome parents." "Well, that's the thing, I don't think Zane wants to be a father." "Well, he never really had any experience." "But, he took care of Cyrus right?" "Nope, he was always at duel academy while Cy was a child." "Well, hopefully he'll change his mind." "Hopefully, see you later." "Bye." she said and walked to the courtyard. She walked while looking at her feet, and thought very hard about what to do if she actually had her baby. Zane walked through the courtyard," I can't do it, this is wrong we're from two very different worlds." he said. "Zane, it's not wrong, if we weren't meant to be together I wouldn't be bearing your child or children." "Children?" "You don't know, but I could have twins or triplets or quadruplets or sextuplets or even octuplets." "I told you I can't stay." "Yes you can, your just worried we can make it through this together." "I.............can't, I'm not fit to be a father." "I hope you...change your mind sweetie." she said and walked away. 'Would me staying by her side really make her happy?' he thought. 'Does he really want to leave?' she wondered. Bloom went into her room, talked to Cyrus. "Cy, you are going to be able to stay here for the full nine months right?" she asked. "Yes, why?" "Well, your brother said he was leaving Flora and her baby before his and her nine months are up." "Oh, well, I-I'll see if I can talk to him." "Thanks Cy, you rock." she said. Cyrus looked down at his fingers, why was his brother avoiding the girl of his and Jaden's dreams. "I better talk to him that baby won't handle life with a dad that wasn't there for her on the first day of her or his life. I'm going to set you straight big brother." he said, then went to go find Zane. Flora was hit with another twing of morning sickness and Zane was walking past the bathroom, he heard her retching. He shuddered listening to it, he couldn't stand that for nine months, he walked away. Flora opened the door to see him walk away. She rubbed her stomach and looked down, if Flora had never ran into Zane would she feel this way? Zane walked into the dorm and ways glared at by Cyrus. "Why are you-" "Me first, why are YOU lying to Flora about leaving." "I-" "Your baby needs you there for her your girlfriend needs you, and if you can't do that for her then your no better than when Jaden was consumed by the darkness." he said and walked out of the room. Zane stood there shocked that his brother actually stepped up to him. 'I want to be there but, I......can't.' he thought.

Okay, I'm telling you now I'm skipping ahead seven months.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven months ahead, Zane's departure.

Seven months later, Flora is asleep with her seven month progressed son Yusei. Zane got up and wrote a note that read : Dear Flora, I'm leaving until I finally decide if I'm ready to be a father to our son. See you soon--- Zane. He finished and slipped it under Flora's pillow, he kissed her on the cheek and left. He looked at the still blue horizon and thought if he was making the right choice. At seven Flora was awakened by Yusei's violent kicking. "Ooooooowwwww!!!! Ow!!!!!! OW!!!!!!! Yusei!!!" she winced. She felt something under pillow and pulled it out, Flora slowly rose to sit up, still in pain from her son's kicking. "Dear Flora, I'm leaving until I finally decide if I'm ready to be a father to our son...See you soon...Zane." she read. Cyrus woke up to her screaming. "W-what happened, was Yusei kicking." "Yes, and Zane left." "Well, that's- wait WHAT!?!?! he left you and the baby by yourselves." "Don't worry we'll be fine." "I hope so," he said. Flora smiled and slowly stood up. She held her stomach, and walked down the hallway.

Flora was walking down the hallway when she ran into Aster. "Hey Flora, how's Yusei?" "He's fine...um Aster? Do you know where Zane went?" "What?...He actually left you and the baby?" "Mmmm, Hmmm I don't know exactly why, he said he couldn't be a father figure, but I thought he would've changed his mind, but he decided to leave." "Well, technically Zane hasn't made up his mind yet, you've still got time." "Sure, thanks Aster." she said and gave a small hug. Zane was still walking, he stopped at a tree and sat down by it and looked up into the sky and thought about Flora and Yusei. He still hasn't made up his mind about being a father to his (supposedly) only child. "I still can't do it. She can't depend on me, I...couldn't even take care of my own brother, so hoe am I supposed to take of my son." he said. He looked up at the sky, and sighed he started walking on. Flora looked up at the sky holding her stomach, she thought about Zane and if he was coming back, she sighed and tried calling him. His phone vibrated and he looked at his caller ID, when he saw it was Flora he quickly ignored. She waited, but he never picked up. She sighed and was hit by Yusei again, it hurt even worse than before. "I know sweetie, you miss your dad, ... I do to." she said rubbing her stomach. She walked back inside, and sat in the lounge, she missed Zane very much and so did her son. Zane still walked on still undecided and very tired. His body finally gave out, and he had to rest which would give him time to think. From where he was he could see Flora's home planet, Linphea. He thought really hard about raising Yusei with Flora, he saw a the challenges in his mind, but then he saw Flora's happy face. "I guess I'll go back for her," he said "She'll be happy." He started walking when he got bound by magic rope. "What the?" he said, then Helia stepped out from behind the tree, "You won't be going back, not now not ever. Flora is mine got it." he said. "You made one fatal mistake, you left my arms free," he informed, he took out his duel disk from his sleeve and sliced himself free, he pulled out a card he got from Joey Wheeler. "Come out, Red-eyes Black dragon!" he said and summoned the strong card. Helia looked at it still shocked and tried to bind it, but sadly to no avail. Helia went down on his knees and surrendered, Zane returned his card and walked past the crying Helia. He stopped and looked back at Helia, "You should drop it, she's with me now...move...on..." he said and started walking back. Helia sat there and thought about what Zane had said. 'MOVE...ON...' he stood up. "If I want both Flora and the baby to be happy, I have to get rid of him, Zane must no longer exist." he said. Then Helia heard a really faint yelling sound, it was Amore. "Amore? What are you doing here?" "...huff...huff...huff... Helia, you HAVE to move on, otherwise Flora will never ever be happy, here this is Jolly's crystal ball." Helia looked into and saw a very distraught Flora. She smiled when Helia came into the room and when he left she sighed and looked distraught again. "This is what she'll look like if you move on." said Amore. This time Helia saw a very happy Flora and Zane cuddling with there babies Yusei and Carly. Helia smiled at that future and grabbed Amore gently, "Thank you, I'll move on." he said and walked back to Red Fountain. Amore smiled and then she started gleaming and then turned into Jolly. "Yes! Now Flora and Yusei and Black Rose will be happy!" she laughed. Then she flew off to pixie village.

Okay, I completely forgot all of Zane's cards so I used Joey's.


	12. Chapter 12

SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!

Zane was walking into the lounge at about midnight and saw Flora snoozing on the couch. He felt her forehead and she was sweating, she pulled her knees up to her chest her abdomen in pain, she started moaning. "Flora?" "Zane...I need to go to magix hospital." she said frailly. Zane nodded and picked her up and got the other girls. They used the transportium spell to get to the hospital. " Hi everyone, oh dear what's wrong with Flora." asked the doctor. " She says she needs an ultrasound something isn't right within her stomach." said Bloom. The doctor understood and immediately ran the ultrasound. "Oh...Flora honey your going to have twins. That's why it hurts so much, their both kicking. Yusei and the little girl." said the doctor. "Twins?" said Flora. "Twins?" said Zane. Stella laughed, and everyone stared at her and she shut up. "Stella, what's so funny?" asked Roxy, while texting Chazz. "Well, it's just... Flora, her kids are going to have HIM as a father." she said pointing to Zane. "Do you have a problem with him Stella?" asked Flora testily. "Yes, I do he is not your guy Helia is!" she said. Everyone gasped at what she said, Stella fell silent wishing she had taken back what she had said. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Flora screamed. "Flora!" said Zane in alert, Flora panted, "Yusei and the little girl here are just kicking." she said smiling. Every turned their attention back to Stella, who stood there still holding her fingers to her lips. "Ummm.................you may all go now" said the doctor and everyone left. Zane held Flora protectively, but gently, as to not harm the children. "Have you decided what your going to call her yet?" he asked actually smiling, "Well maybe... Carly." Flora said, "That's great." he said, Flora stopped and looked at Zane, "Your...not going to leave us this time are you?" she asked. "No, I won't leave you and the kids every again." he said, then kissed her on the cheek. Stella scoffed looking back there, she took out a picture of Brandon, 'Why can't I have a baby.' she thought angrily. She pressed on, Bloom looked at her and tried to see what was making her so mad, she could feel the negative thoughts in her winx. Tecna was messing with her PDA to see if there was any thing to do when suddenly everything froze, "What?" she said and looked up it was Arcadia the very first fairy of Magix. "Arcadia..." gasped Aisha. "I'm here to congratulate Flora and her beloved for having separate worlded children, this is a break through in magical history." she said in her mystic voice. "Here Flora, hold out your hand." she said and gave Flora a silver stone, " This is so you can tell when you children are in danger, it will turn red." she said," Thank you." Flora said. "So long, Le Winx." she said. Stella stomped off, and Flora stared at the silver stone. She smiled and walked on in Zane's arms.

Have you noticed yet that I'm naming the children after Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters. ^v^


	13. Jealous Stella

Jealous Stella

Eight months along, Flora is sitting in the dorm with Aisha, Tecna, Bloom, and Musa. "So, are you alright Flora?" asked Tecna. "Yeah, have you gotten used to the double kicking?" asked Bloom. "Yes, I've gotten used to it. I'm just so shocked that, in a month I'm going to have children." said Flora. "Umm... guys GET OUT OF MY DORM!!!!!!!!!" screamed Stella. The girls stood up and walked out. "I hate that Flora, how come she can become pregnant, but I can't. It's so unfair, I'm a princess. I think...I'm actually jealous of her." she said. "Some how...I have to get pregnant." she said with a smile, that soon turned into a frown. "I have to read up spells, oh man. Stupid Jealousy." she said. "Flora, are you okay?" asked Jaden "Mmhm I'm fine, so why did you call me here?" "Okay I'd like you to meet so more friends of mine, they don't like The Card Game, they prefer Bakugan. Okay, this is Shun, Dan Kuso, Marucho, Alice, and Klaus. The Bakugan battle brawlers." said Jaden introducing each. Flora smiled at everyone, Dan, Marucho, Klaus, and Alice all smiled at her warmly. Shun, only looked. Stella was in the magical library looking up pregnancy spells, only one, but it could be dangerous if weaker than Loveix. "Okay here goes." she said and put both of her hands on her stomach, "Magical forces, fertilize me, so inside me there may be, a magical being of beauty and sorts, Busicka Sula Shuma Tothorts." said Stella her hands glowed and she felt a little filling in her stomach, she succeeded, she was pregnant. Shun sat in an unknown dorm and heard the door open. "Oh hi Shun." said Flora. "Who is this?" she asked pointing to Tigera on Shun's shoulder. "This is Runo's bakugan she accidentally left it in my coat." "Oh, Hello." "You can...understand me?" "Of course, you talk don't you? I'm Flora" "I'm Tigera." "Nice to meet you." she leaned in closer and Tigera jumped her shoulder, "Shun I like this Human she is nice." "I'm not really a human more like a magical being."explained Flora. "Shun? Who is this?" asked Skyress. "Flora she's a fairy that goes to school." said Shun eyes closed. "She has a good aura around her," "Yeah, but I-" "Is this Skyress? I've heard of her, she is so pretty." asked Flora, "Why, thank you Flora." "No problem." While Flora, Skyress, and Tigrera carried on with their conversation, Shun stared, no one but the battle brawlers could become friends with other Bakugan so quickly. Flora looked at him with a questioning look, then smiled brightly. Shun looked and couldn't help but smile. Stella walked into the dorm with all of the girls. "I have an announcement, I'm pregnant!" she said. Bloom's mouth flew open, Musa and Aisha gasped, Tecna eyes widened, and Flora and Roxy looked at each other quizzingly. "Stella, how?" asked Blloom. "That's non of your concern Bloom, I'm pregnant and that's all that matters." "Good for you! I hope you, Brandon, and your baby have a happy life together." said Flora. "What? Oh yeah, Brandon." The girls stared at her and smiled. When they left, Stella scowled. She wanted to make Flora jealous, but that was impossible.

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, but school and orcheastra and dance has been getting in the way.


End file.
